<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Soul by pomegrenadier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058099">To the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier'>pomegrenadier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knife to a Gunfight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cybernetics, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships, lying liars who lie, mutual antagonism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaliyo has a very simple question. Cipher Nine has a very simple answer. That should be the end of it, but spies and liars live for complications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine &amp; Kaliyo Djannis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knife to a Gunfight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What color were your eyes?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your eyes, Agent."</p><p>"Why, Kaliyo, am I not pretty enough for you now?" He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, putting on a smile that promises all kinds of fun.</p><p>Kaliyo's about eighty-five percent sure she could get him to deliver on that promise, if she pushed enough. She's just a little worried about that other fifteen percent.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry," she drawls, "I got a thing for cyborgs. But you're avoiding the question."</p><p>"Green," he says. "Happy?"</p><p>"... You're lying."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>"You're lying," she says, "which means you don't want me to know, which is <em>real</em> interesting."</p><p>"You seem awfully fixated, Kaliyo," he says, all mocking concern. "Do you dislike knowing less about your associates than they know about you? Feeling a bit exposed, after that nasty business with Anspi'shel?"</p><p>She almost starts snarling. She catches herself. She's better than that. "What nasty business? Helped out an old friend, learned you were a big softie under all the cloak and dagger banthashit—it was a fun time."</p><p>Another smile. A fifteen percent smile. "That it was."</p><p>Smug fucking bastard. "Don't think I didn't notice how you changed the subject, there, <em>Agent,"</em> says Kaliyo. "Lotta effort to avoid answering one simple question."</p><p>"Green," he says again, sounding almost bored. "Honestly, Kaliyo, so much suspicion is downright unhealthy. You really ought to put more trust in people."</p><p>"Sure. You first."</p><p>They look at each other for a moment. Then Kaliyo snorts out a laugh, and he does his creepy little chuckle, and she turns her back on him and moseys down the hall to the galley.</p><p>It's an insult, and they both know it. They <em>get</em> each other. That's what makes this whole arrangement work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>